


She who drowns is not bothered by the rain

by LaterTuesday



Category: Night World - L. J. Smith
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>something about that boy just bothered her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She who drowns is not bothered by the rain

It was probably nothing. Really. The boy doted on her, would never hurt her. Couldn't hurt a fly. She worried at her lip.

But the half glimpsed glint in his eye, the darkness she sensed in him...

Mrs. Burdock pulled the ornate silver butterknife from the drawer.

The girl, Mary Lynette, was the closest thing she had to family. She cared about her. She'd go so far as to say she loved her like a daughter, here, far from the enclave and the rules, (and only in her own head).

As for the other rule, she was not quite free enough to tell her anything that might actually save her should the wolf turn.

"Here you are sweetie, maybe this will help you with your gasflap thing."

Hopefully the girl would still hear her warning.

"Gas cap. and thank you, Mrs B." Said Mary Lynnette as she reached for the knife, "I'm sure this will work perfectly."


End file.
